Vacation
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet while the red head is on vacation with her friends. She meets Beca and falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet while the red head is on vacation with her friends. She meets Beca and falls in love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Chloe was on vacation with Aubrey and Amy in Miami, Florida for two week before heading off to Barden University with her gal pals. They got off their plane around 3pm just as Aubrey said they would, they got to the Hotel and checked in. They went up to their condo and unpacked. Chloe wanted to do something, she was bored.

"Hey guys you wanna do something?"

"Like what Chlo?" Aubrey asked

"How about we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan." Amy said

"Okay we'll go get lunch" Aubrey said

"Yes" Amy said

They headed to a restaurant that the hotel recommended. They hopped in the cab and we to The Spot. When they got there they were seated quickly.

"Your waitress will be back to take your order" A handsome young lad seated them.

"What's your name cutie?" Amy asked

"Jesse" The cute hostess walked away. Chloe and the girls looked over their menus.

"Hello I'm Beca and I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get you ladies?" Amy knew that voice.

"Beca. Beca Mitchell?"

"Yeah… Oh my god Amy. Wow you lost weight" Beca said to Amy. Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other and then back at them.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Aubrey asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well when I was here for New Year's Beca was throwing an awesome party. That got busted by the cops and…" Amy trailed off.

"Did you get arrested?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah but it was worth it." Beca said shrugging it off like it was an accomplishment.

"So are you still a DJ?" Amy asked

"Yeah…" Beca said getting cut off by Chloe.

"You're a DJ?" Beca looked at Chloe

"I'm actually going to a club tonight, it's an 18+ club, I'll put you on the list under Amy." Beca took her pen and got down on one knee "Here's the address." Beca hand the note to Amy. Aubrey coughed reminding them she was still there.

"Oh yeah… Um do you guys know what you want?"

"You." Chloe said under her breathe not thinking anyone heard her, that was till Aubrey kicked her.

"I'll have an iced tea unsweetened." Aubrey said as she glared at the red head

"Give me a cola" Amy said

"And for you miss." Beca smiled

"Water." Chloe smiled back.

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks." Beca walked away.

"Damn Chloe why don't you just hump the girl." Aubrey said to Chloe said with an evil half smile.

"Shut up Bree." Chloe said blushing. Beca came back over and gave them their drinks but she spilt Aubrey's iced tea on Chloe.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry" Beca said grabbing a napkin rubbing Chloe's crotch.

"BECA!" Beca's boss yelled.

"Shit!" the brunette said under her breathe.

"Beca this is the last straw… Your- YOUR FIRED BECA MITCHELL!"

Beca laughed "Thank god." She walked out of the restaurant.

-Later that night-

Amy got all dressed up which made Aubrey and Chloe confused.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Aubrey asked.

"Well aren't we going to that club?" Amy said

"I don't think she wants us there." Aubrey replied.

"Just get dressed." Amy said.

"Fine." Aubrey said getting up from the couch.

"Well I'm not going." Chloe said

"Yes you are!" Aubrey and Amy said.

"No it would be awkward." Chloe said

"As your best friend I'm telling you to get your ass dressed." Aubrey said with a straight face.

"Okay. Okay" Chloe got up from the couch and put on a sexy dress.

"How do I look?" Chloe asked.

"Great. Now let's go." Aubrey said. They got to the club and headed to the door.

"Name?" The bouncer said.

"Amy."

"Go in"

They walked in. "Hey" A voice said behind them.

"Beca!" Amy said hugging her.

"I'm glad you came." Beca said looking at Chloe. "All of you… I'm glad all of you came." Beca said smiling at Chloe.

"I'm gonna go dancing." Amy screamed over the music leaving them behind.

"Hey wanna dance?" Jesse said asking Aubrey.

"Yeah" Aubrey answered following him on the floor. Beca took Chloe's hand and whispered

"Follow me." in Chloe's ear.

"So what do you want to drink?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Anything with alcohol"

"Go it."

"Cover me"

Chloe watched Beca lean over the bar grabbing some alcohol. Chloe stared at Beca's ass just wanting to squeeze it. Beca grabbed five bottles of booze.

"Hey red hand me my bag… Red" Chloe snapped out of it and handed Beca her bag, Beca placed them in her bag. "Get your friends and let's go." Chloe nodded and got her friends. They walked out the club and went in the parking lot.

"Where are we going Beca?" Chloe asked. Beca looked at Jesse.

"Keys!" Jesse threw Beca the keys. "Chloe sit up front with me" Chloe nodded getting in the car. They got in the car and Beca turned to Chloe.

"Where's your hotel?" Chloe gave Beca the address and they went up to the condo. "Why are we here?" Amy asked. Beca popped in a cd with some of her mixes "To party." Beca said taking the alcohol out of the bag.

"How'd you get that?" Aubrey asked.

"I have my ways" Beca said winking at the redhead. A titanium mix came on and Chloe smiled grabbing a bottle and downing it.

Chloe woke up with a headache from hell and different clothes on. "What the hell happen last night?" Chloe looked at the clock "3:46 pm?" Chloe walked out of her room into the living room just as Aubrey was trying to sneak Jesse out. Chloe grind at Aubrey.

"Call me." Jesse said walking out of the condo.

"What happen last night?" Chloe asked Aubrey.

"Well you molested Beca and gave her a lap dance then you sat on her lap and passed out. She carried you into your room and put you in that." Aubrey said drink water.

"Oh god I didn't." Chloe said covering her face.

"Ah but you did and Beca slept out on the couch but I guess she left." Aubrey said sipping on the water.

"I guess so." Chloe said then quickly turning around to see who was coming in the door. "Beca?" Chloe said shocked.

"Hey good morning…" Beca put a bag on the table "here I got you this for your headache. I thought you'd have one" She handed her the pill bottle.

"Thanks…" Chloe said looking at the ground. Aubrey went in her room leaving them alone. "So about last night I'm-" Chloe said sitting next to Beca on the couch.

"Hey you were drunk, it's okay." Beca said cutting her off and placing her hand on Chloe's bare thigh. Chloe locked eyes with Beca and they sat there for a moment. Beca leaned in and tilt her head pressing her lips to Chloe's. Chloe put her hands on the brunette's hips. Beca stopped and looked into Chloe's blue eyes.

"Let's go in my room" Chloe said and Beca nodded. They went into Chloe's room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets**

**Summary:**

**Beca's in love with Chloe but no one knows she's gay or her feelings for the older woman. Beca decides that it's time to come clean.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca and Chloe have spent so much time together over the past two weeks and today was the day Chloe had to go back home and pack up for Barden University but Chloe didn't want to leave Beca. Beca was driving them to the airport with Jesse.

"So what schools are you guys going to?" Jesse asked breaking the silence.

"We're all going Barden University." Aubrey answered.

"Oh really-"Beca cut him off.

"We're here."

Beca parked the car and grabbed Chloe's this and walked over to Jesse. "No more college talk. Got it." She whispered.

"Got it." Beca walked over to Chloe and walked her in. They went as far as they could go.

"Well this is it." Amy said with a sad look on her face.

Chloe buried her head into Beca's neck and cried.

"Hey it's okay Chlo." Beca said trying to hold back her own tears, she picked up Chloe's face and moved the hair out of her eyes. Beca kissed her so passionately like they'd never see each other again.

"I'm gonna miss you Beca Mitchell." Chloe said wiping her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too Chloe Beale…" Beca gave her a hug and saw Jesse whisper something to Aubrey and Amy.

"You have my number use it, okay?" Beca said giving her one last kiss. They all waved goodbye, Jesse and Beca went back to the car.

"So what did you tell Aubrey and Amy?" Beca said with a curious look on her face.

"Just that we'll see them at school…" Jesse said with a smirk. Beca looked like she was ready to kill him. "What? I had to and I made them promise not to tell Chloe." He said with a smile.

"I'm gonna kill you Jesse" Beca said and Jesse laughed.

-A week later-

Chloe and her friends arrived at Barden, Chloe and Aubrey got roomed together and Amy got roomed with a girl named Stacie. Chloe was still bummed at the fact that she'd never see the sexy brunette. Aubrey's phone went off.

"Who is it Bree?" Chloe asked placing a picture of Beca on the desk behind her.

"It's just Jesse." Aubrey said texting him back.

"You still keep in touch?" Chloe said with a sad look in her face.

"Yeah we're trying a long distance relationship. Didn't you keep in touch with Beca?" Aubrey asked trying not to smile.

"Yeah but every time I brought up college she'd change the subject." Chloe said looking at pictures of her and the brunette trying not to cry.

"Let's go to the activities fair. Okay?" Aubrey said pulling Chloe up from the bed she was sitting on.

"Do I have a choice?" Chloe said getting up.

"Nope." Aubrey said with a smile.

Chloe just shook her head. They went to the activities fair and Chloe spotted a DJ booth. "Beca" she whispered.

Aubrey turned to Chloe "What?"

"The DJ booth reminds me of Beca" Chloe looked at her feet.

Aubrey got another text. "Here let's go to Amy's room"

"Okay" Chloe said holding her tears back.

They go to a room and Aubrey knocks three times. The door opens slowly and Beca stood there.

"Beca?" Chloe said with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey beautiful." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe ran in and hugged Beca and tears of joy came down her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here duh…" Beca said kissing her on the lips. Beca pulled away from the kiss and looked at Aubrey

"Thanks for not telling her." Beca said still being hugged by Chloe.

"No pro-" Aubrey got cut off.

"You knew?" Chloe said.

"Yeah and it was really hard not telling you." Chloe smiled at Aubrey and hugged her. "Okay well I'll let you too alone" Aubrey said closing the door behind her.

"I've missed you so much Beca. When I left all I could think about was you, every day we spent together played over and over again in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I looked at the pictures of us and cried. I've never felt this way about someone." Beca didn't know what to say but on sentence came out her mouth.

"I love you Chloe Beale" Beca kissed her on the lips and massaged her tongue with Chloe's, Chloe pulled away and looked into Beca's eyes.

"I love you too Beca Mitchell"


End file.
